isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Yumina Ernea Belfast
, née is one of Touya Mochizuki's wives . She is the first-born daughter of Tristwin Ernes Belfast and Yuel Ernea Belfast, the older sister of Yamato Ernes Belfast and was also the crown princess of the Kingdom of Belfast. Yumina is the first girl that Touya Mochizuki engaged with. Currently, she becomes the first queen of Brunhild Dukedom and lives with Touya Mochizuki and everyone else. In addition, since she is the queen of Brunhild Dukedom, her name also becomes . Personality Yumina is a polite and careful person who is an exemplary member of royalty. However, Yumina's actions for a princess are surprisingly bold. Appearance Yumina has chest-length blonde hair with heterochromic (one blue and one green) eyes, which result from her Mystic Eyes. Before meeting Touya, Yumina wears a dress for a royal attire. Later when joining the guild, Yumina begins to wear the clothes given to her by Elze and Linze, consisting of a white blouse under a purple jacket with a blue ribbon, and an indigo-colored pleated skirt.Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 4. Sometimes (particularly when fighting), She wears her hair in a braid with a light blue ribbon. She also wears two golden ornaments in her hair, which slightly resemble the astrological symbol for Earth, reflecting a possible theme in Touya’s wives’s clothing. Abilities *'Mystic Eyes' of Intuition- Eyes that allow sight of the true nature or personality of any person a user sees. *'Magic' - Yumina is able to use 3 attributes which are wind, earth, and dark. **'Summoning ' - Her aptitude toward dark type magic has grants her ability to use summoning magic. She is contracted to 3 kinds of beasts which she can summon, but in the Light Novel the only beast shown is the Silver Wolf meaning that the other beasts are unknown as of volume 4. *'Null Magic' - After receiving engagement ring from Touya Mochizuki, Yumina is able to use , , and while using the ring . *'Marksmanship '- Yumina is skilled in the use of long range weaponry (such as her bow and gun), and has exceptionally good aim. this is sheen when she shot the hinges of a Bloody Crab with “expert precision” with her gun * - It is Yumina's . As a of Touya Mochizuki, she is bestowed by Touya's divine power with an ability to see a few second into the futureWeb Novel Chapter 29 #405. Paraphernalia *'Composite Bow' - Yumina bought a bow from Eight Bears Weapon Shop before going on her first Adventurer Guild quest. **'Quiver' - Yumina bought a quiver (with arrows) from the Eight Bears Weapon Shop before going on her first Adventurer Guild quest. *'Archery Chest Guards' - Yumina bought a white leather chest guard from Eight Bears Weapon Shop before going on her first Adventurer Guild quest. *'Boots' - Yumina bought a pair of white boots to match the color of her chest guard from Eight Bears Weapon Shop before going on her first Adventurer Guild quest. *'Revolver Handgun' - Yumina received a handgun from Touya which is made of Dragon Horn. Because it is made of Dragon Horn, the gun is lightweight but its durability is stronger than ordinary iron . The handgun is modeled after Colt Army M1860 with size adjustment to fit Yumina's hand. **'Rubber Bullet' - Yumina received rubber coated silver bullets which is enchanted with Null Magic from Touya. **'Crystal Bullet' - Yumina received bullets made of crystal material which is enchanted with 「Explosion」 from Touya. *'Brunnhilde' - Yumina's exclusive frame gear which is a sniper specialized type FG. *'Engagement Ring' - Yumina received diamond ring made of platinum metal as engagement ring from Touya Mochizuki. The ring is magically self-fit and also enchanted with , , and by Touya which allows her to utilize them. *'Sacred Ring' - Yumina received platinum gold ring from World God as wedding gift which was given through the great spirits. The ring is a sacred treasure which can act as receiver for Touya's divine power. Quotes *''"I-I would like to...I would like to take Mochizuki Touya as my Husband!"'' - Yumina announces her resolution. *''"I'm happy.. to be a bride of my favorite person was my dream, now... I'm really fortunate"'' - Yumina before her wedding kiss . Trivia *Yumina wears her hair in a braid far more often in the Light Novel then in the Anime or Manga. *Yumina wears Earth Astronomical Symbol on her bow-tie and hairpin. *Her eyes are also the colors of Earth (blue and green) *She is the one who proposes the idea of sharing Touya with Elze, Linze, and Yae during their first day in the Belfast Mansion.Anime Episode 11 *Due to her Mystic Eyes and her intuition she is able to figure out when Touya is having perverted thoughts about girls other then her. References Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Adventurers Category:Kingdom of Belfast Category:Belfast Royalty Category:Brunhild Dukedom Category:Brunhild Royalty Category:Human